I Trust You
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto after their ring battles. ...I honestly have nothing to say in this summary, but it may or may not be better than I'm making it sound.


**I Trust You**

* * *

Gokudera stumbled, only to catch himself before anyone could help him.

He stood as straight as his injuries allowed and grabbed the front of a certain baseball idiot's shirt in his bloodied fist.

"…The rest is up to you." He growled, low and dangerous.

Yamamoto blinked in surprise for a moment before his face softened in a smile.

"Got it."

* * *

It was raining. That was the first thing Takeshi noticed when he exited his house and stepped out into the light drizzle, the clouds dark and heavy above.

The second thing he noticed, thanks to the cigarette smoke, was the silverette waiting by the gate. He walked over and deftly plucked the cancer stick from the bombers mouth, tossing it into a nearby puddle where it fizzed out of existence.

This earned him a fierce glare, but at least he didn't start yelling. However, that should have been the first sign that something was wrong with Gokudera. But Yamamoto only noticed the dilemma when Gokudera raised his eyes and their gazes met.

The smile that had previously taken residence on the brunette's face was wiped off when he beheld the pain reflected in the silverette's emerald eyes.

Wordlessly, Gokudera began walking, and needless to say Yamamoto followed close behind.

Spring had finally come, and the smell of the rain and damp earth was soothing to Yamamoto. Everything was a bright green hue, made so by all of the recent rain, every plant and tree coming back to life after a hard, cold winter.

Gokudera didn't seem to notice. He walked with a slight limp, and Yamamoto couldn't blame him. It was just last night that the bomber could have died after all.

He was lucky to escape without any too-major injuries, but the dozens of small knife cuts and abrasions, coupled with more bruises than Takeshi had seen in his life, could be just as bad a hindrance.

Gokudera suddenly stopped, and Yamamoto saw his face, all bandages and gauze, turn to the ground. Yamamoto followed his gaze and saw a small earthworm making its way across the rain-soaked sidewalk.

He was surprised when Gokudera suddenly knelt to the ground, which Yamamoto _knew_ had to be painful, and gently picked up the tiny creature, depositing it in the soil at the base of a tree next to where they were walking.

The silverette wiped his hands on his pants to clear them of the slight moisture, but he made no move to get up, just watching the earthworm burrow its way back into the ground.

Once the worm was out of sight, Yamamoto extended his hand to Gokudera. At first the silverette reached out, looking as if he may accept his assistance, but he just ended up gently pushing the hand away; standing with a wince as he continued walking.

Yamamoto walked after him once more, resisting the urge to yell at Gokudera. _'Why does he _always_ have to do things himself!? Why does he _never _ask for anyone's help?'_ His mind screamed at him to speak his feelings, but he knew that it could only end in disaster.

It was bad enough that Gokudera hated him anyway, but if he found out how Yamamoto _really _felt, chances were all Hell would break loose.

And so he followed the silverette in silence. Gokudera stopped suddenly again, but this time he turned to face Yamamoto. Their eyes met, and same as before, Yamamoto wanted desperately to do something about the anguish he saw, but didn't trust his voice enough to speak.

Gokudera slowly reached up and rested his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder then, his eyes almost pleading.

"Make sure you don't loose for Juudaime. But still, try not to do anything too stupid."

He tightened his hold briefly before releasing the baseball ace, and they continued walking after Yamamoto murmured a soft, "Yeah."

Yamamoto swallowed the lump rising in is throat, and his half-Vongola Ring suddenly felt very heavy pressed against his chest. They walked quietly through the rain, sometime later ending up back in front of Yamamoto's house. Gokudera heaved a small sigh, turning to the brunette.

"There are a few things I need to take care of before tonight, so I have to get going."

Yamamoto nodded and Gokudera stuffed his hands into his pockets, turning to go.

He suddenly paused, then called over his shoulder, "Good luck tonight. See you later."

And then he was gone.

Yamamoto turned and rushed back into his house and slapped his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't release the animalistic growl that was threatening to emerge.

Gokudera was officially the biggest puzzle he had ever known. Or maybe he was just bipolar? Well, whatever the case may be, at this rate Yamamoto was going to be driven to insanity by the bomber, and the silverette didn't even know it.

He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the door, letting his hand drop to his side. With reluctance, he pushed away from the door and started towards the dojo.

He needed to practice as much as he could before tonight, and maybe he could get his mind off Hayato at the same time.

* * *

Gokudera burst through the double doors of the hospital, frightening a couple of passing nurses as he rushed over to the reception desk.

"I need to know what room Yamamoto Takeshi is in."

He said in a bit of a rush, feeling sick to his stomach. The woman behind the desk slid her glasses on and swiftly scanned the tiny ID cards sitting in a plastic container in front of her.

"…He would be on the 4th floor, Room #245, bed #2."

Gokudera swallowed and nodded, "Thank you." before he was rushing off again, this time to the elevator.

* * *

By the time Gokudera found Yamamoto's room, he had been asked numerous times if he himself needed to be admitted.

His stomach was really beginning to make a fuss, no thanks to his running into Bianchi a few hallways away. He had managed to stay upright, but his skin still had yet to take on a healthy pallor once more.

Between that and his only day-old injuries from Belphegor, he, quite frankly, looked like shit.

And he felt like it to top it off, but he was still rushing as fast as his body and the hospital regulations would allow.

He finally came to room #245, with its tiny nametag reading 'Yamamoto Takeshi'. He cautiously walked through the doorway, noticing the first bed was unoccupied.

He swallowed and approached the second bed. Yamamoto was awake, and eating some sushi that his old man had probably brought him, and he looked over at Gokudera as he came into the room.

"Hey Gokudera."

He smiled a bit, but Gokudera didn't see it. He was too busy rushing into the small bathroom connected to the room and vomiting into the toilet.

The sight of Yamamoto, torso and left shoulder swathed in bandages, his right eye covered, and various smaller and uncovered injuries all over his person was the last straw for his stomach.

Which made absolutely no sense to the bomber. He was rather non-squeamish when it came to things other than his sister, so he had absolutely nothing to use to make sense of this particular situation.

Once his stomach had calmed down enough for him to trust it, he went to the sink and rinsed out his mouth, splashing a bit of water onto his face afterwards, then returned to Takeshi.

Said brunette had set aside his food and was perched worriedly upon the edge of is bed.

"Are you alright? I was just about to come see if you were okay."

Gokudera gasped and marched purposefully towards him, ordering him back onto the bed.

"Are you nuts?" He silently cursed his still-raw voice. "You should worry about _you_ right now, not me!"

The brunette reached out and gently grasped Hayato's wrist. "But what's wrong with you?"

Gokudera blinked at the contact, but didn't move out of it. "I…I just saw anike, that's all…"

Well, it wasn't totally a lie…The real kicker was that Yamamoto, however, didn't believe a word of it.

But instead of saying something that was sure to upset the silverette, he simply gestured to the chair next to the bed. Gokudera sat down, and Yamamoto lowered their hands onto the blanket.

"How are you feeling now?"

Gokudera snorted, "I'm fine, but I should be the one asking you."

Yamamoto shrugged, unfazed. "I'm alright, my old man just has me here to make sure." He smiled a small smile.

Gokudera nodded; he knew how the older Yamamoto was.

"So, how much does it hurt?"

Yamamoto gently shifted his injured shoulder, "This hurts the most," he gestured towards his chest, where Squalo's blade had left a diagonal slash, "But it doesn't hurt too much. Besides," He reached towards his neck, and it was only then that Gokudera noticed he was wearing the Ring of Rain. Yamamoto took it by the chain and held it up for the silverette to see, "This is what matters, right?" This was accompanied by a closed-eyes smile, and Gokudera growled aloud.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, shocked and then shocked again when Gokudera slapped his hand that was holding the ring, causing him to drop it with a _klink_.

"NO!" Gokudera's face was actually tinted red with anger. "I only just learned to value my own life, so don't you _dare_ suddenly go and throw yours away so carelessly!"

Yamamoto frowned. "I never said I was going to throw it away, at least I'm not so stubborn that I almost get myself killed over a _ring._"

That stung.

Gokudera growled again. "For God's sake! _I'm sorry._ How many times do I have to say it!? That's just the kind of person I am, so I'm sorry for being that way too!"

"Hayato, stop."

And stop he did. Yamamoto was still frowning. "I didn't mean it that way. I just…you scared me, you know…" Gokudera's eyes went wide. "I wanted to see fireworks with everyone again too, you know…"

Gokudera lowered his eyes; they still had not released their holds on the others' hand through the whole argument. The silverette sighed softly. "Just make sure you don't end up like me, okay?"

Yamamoto shifted. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

Gokudera felt the fingers of Yamamoto's other hand card softly through his hair.

"Don't try to do things by yourself _all_ the time. Ask for help when you need it."

Gokudera looked up, into Yamamoto's concerned, soft brown eyes. He nodded twice. Yamamoto smiled and caressed the silverette's cheek with his thumb.

Gokudera leaned slightly into his touch before he moved to lay down somewhat on the sheets, where he effectively surprised Yamamoto by laying his head on the brunette's hip.

Yamamoto continued to run his fingers gently through his silver hair, and Gokudera in turn nudged closer to him, seeking his surprisingly calming warmth.

Takeshi smiled a true, happy smile and whispered softly to a now-dozing silverette, "I love you Hayato."

Emerald eyes opened slowly to look up at the brunette. Hayato squeezed Takeshi's hand and smiled, "I love you too…so don't go dying on me any time soon."

Takeshi smiled a bit wider and chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I won't. I promise."

Hayato blinked slowly and closed his eyes once more, lulled further into sleep by Takeshi's tender touches.

But before he fell asleep, he felt a soft pressure on his forehead and heard a quiet, "Sweet dreams."

**_A/N  
Yeah. After the Storm and Rain Ring Battles against the Varia and all that good stuff. It was really random, sudden inspiration and all that. Enjoi _**

**_characters © Akira Amano_**

**_story © MarluxiaSutcliff116_**


End file.
